


Hugs

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, light feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: How would characters from Undertale give hugs?Let me show you a thing, my friend.





	Hugs

Sans is lazy about a lot of things, but hugs isn't one of them. Well, his hugs have changed a lot since Frisk fell into the underground.

He used to just drape his arms around his friend and let them do the rest. It's not like he gave hugs often, so why give any effort?

Then everything changed. He couldn't always put his finger on it, but something was different. He could feel it in his bones. It was painful.

Now, he hugs people like he's never going to see them again, but you have to be a special kind of friend to weasel one out of him. His brother is the one who gets the most hugs. There's no surprise there. Papyrus deserves all the hugs he can get, and Sans is more than happy to give as many as he wants.

Usually, all you can get is a friendly thump on the back.

When you finally get a hug from the older skeleton brother, it's shocking. He pushes his head into your shoulder and hugs you tight. Boney arms wrap around you, and you can feel the desperation behind the simple squeeze.

When he lets you go, it feels like you've lost something. You feel a chill run through you as he lets go to scratch his skull.

Sans tries to brush it off with a joke, but you know that something's different about the punny skeleton.

Something that makes you feel a little bit concerned.


End file.
